Macbeth Lownes
Macbeth Birkett Lownes is one of the main characters of the Hot Vampire Action Universe. He was born in April 20th, 1961, being embraced in August 16th, 1983. Story/Background Macbeth grew up in the Newport district, located in East London. Being of a very rebellious nature, he ran away from home when he was 16, after disagreeing with his parents' ways, specially religious ones. Moving from friend's to friend's house, he met Ryan (Melissa) after graduating. The two started living together in a small apartment, until Ryan's dad passed away. Ryan decided to move foward with his dreams and assuming his transition from man to woman, not being able to support Macbeth anymore. At his first night sleeping in the streets, he met Jessica Ward, who introduced him to drugs. He introduces himself as Michael for the first time to her. With his new addiction, he managed to call Peter Steinermann's attention, the local priest with a strong connection to Macbeth's family who strangely only appeared at night. Peter's constant vigilance over him didn't stop him from moving to stronger drugs. Trying to manage things on his own, Macbeth became a punk and estabilished a affair with Jessica Ward, who stuck with him in order to get money easier. He got his first full-time job in Todd Johnson's record store a few months later, believing to be leading himself to a very empty life, not knowing where to go after getting a new apartment. After denying money to Jessica, she broke into his house with impatience, bringing a friend to steal his belongings. Meeting with Macbeth on a verge of an overdose, they decided to beat him up and leave him at the Newport Church's staircase. Being found by Peter, Macbeth is embraced and brought to a new lifestyle, locked in the industrial grounds of the district, only growing his savage side. Being his own brand of Gregor Samsa, Quasimodo and Rapunzel . (Take your pick.) He gets free by Lucy Ruthven, one of the most influencial kindred of the Camarilla , accepting her offer to work as a bodyguard after a 30 years clausure. Working with her, Macbeth leaves his Michael façade behind, trying to rearrange (or meet) his true self. . Personality Mostly cranky and childish at first, also never ceasing to make clear thar he's a film aficionado, specially by quoting terrible movies. Has a really special (though weird) connection with Showgirls . But if you ask him, he doesn't quite believe that everybody got AIDS and shit. Maybe some people, but not everybody. Turns out to be a very good friend and insightful person later. People have to cross the river of annoyance and the forest of snark to discover that, however. Relationships *'Lucy Lownes' : After one year dating, Macbeth proposed to Lucy and they got married in 2013. Besides being highly contrasting in almost every way, they bring safety and confidence to each other, also improving their behaviours. Lucy might still look distant to him due her workaholic spirit and Macbeth might still upset her with his mental breakdowns, but they never stop holding onto each other. *'Peter Steinermann': Macbeth doesn't share a good relationship with his sire, not knowing his motifs and suffering with his diregard. He can't completly trust Peter not even when he's being supportive, fearing the backlash it could generate later. At many times he tried to see him as a father, quickly regretting it. *'Stanley and Finnigan': Formerly co-workers, Macbeth and the two became best friends after he stopped trying to inflict them with fear everytime. They often engage in human leisure activities together and listen to Macbeth's troubles. *'Eleanor Smith': Once treated each other better, but after Eleanor Smith became frustrated by knowing some truths about Peter Steinermann, she started acting more and more condescending towards Macbeth. *'Everit Vance': They both mantain a not-so-threatening rivalry, though Everit's been through a tough time trying to accept that Lucy didn't correspond his feeling and married an unstable neophyte. *'Cherisee Longshadow': He is extremely disgusted by her, after suffering with her dementation attack. Abilities Along with the standart disciplines from his clan, Macbeth gained Peter's fortitude after embrace. He uses it in his knife throwing training, making his knifes inflict almost the same damage as projectiles. Not being very conventional to his kind, he finds beauty in grotesque scenery, making him too infatuated to move. To manage that while fighting, Macbeth also trains his resistence so he can blind himself during battle. Category:Characters Category:HVA